Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate was a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. History Doctor Fate was far older than he appeared. He defeated the demon Karkull a century before the age of Superman. When Karkull returned, Fate realized that no matter how hard he tried, evil would never give up, and he abandoned the fight. However, Superman's refusal to give up inspired him, showing that while evil would never surrender, neither would great heroes. Years later, Fate became aware of Icthultu's and the Old Ones' attempts to re-enter the realm of humans. He went to Aquaman, whose ancestor King Poseidon had defeated the Old Ones and banished Icthultu a millennium ago using the Trident. Fate attempted to perform a ritual that would seal Icthultu out, using the Trident and Solomon Grundy, whom Fate agreed to help reclaim his soul. However, the Justice League intervened, believing it to be unjust torture to Grundy. After Fate finally explained his actions, Hawkgirl suggested they just kill Icthultu instead. Though riskier than the ritual, Fate accepted it as a better solution. Solomon Grundy became an unlikely hero by damaging the Icthultu's internal structure, causing its death at the cost of his own life. Justice League After the Thanagarian invasion, Doctor Fate accepted an invitation to join the expanded Justice League. What Fate didn't inform the League was that he and his wife Inza had given shelter to Hawkgirl, who was exiled from Thanagar and disgraced from the League over her role in the invasion. He allowed Hawkgirl to stay there for months until she was ready, though he did keep her mace in a pocket dimension to prevent it from interfering with the magic energy within his home. When Amazo returned to Earth, Fate argued that they should give him a chance, for he had proved benign before. Learning that the Android only wanted to find a purpose, he stopped the Green Lantern Corps long enough for Lex Luthor to talk to Amazo, then offered to help Amazo find his purpose in life. A group of college students accidentally resurrected Solomon Grundy with Chaos Magic. After informing J'onn J'onzz of what happened, he took Hawkgirl, Aquaman, and Amazo to try to stop Grundy. Unfortunately, Fate's magic, Amazo's technology, the powers of Superman and John Stewart were unable to stop him. Worse, Fate discovered that there was nothing in Grundy's mind but rage. Out of options, Hawkgirl was forced to kill Grundy with her mace. Though saddened at having lost her friend, it also lead Hawkgirl to rejoin the Justice League. When Flash's mind was accidentally switched with Lex Luthor's, Fate managed to concoct a spell to reverse the process and return the two to their proper bodies. Powers and Abilities Doctor Fate was granted most of his magic powers by the Helmet of Fate, though he was also a renowned occultist. Doctor Fate had the ability to fly, teleport, pass through solid objects and had a wide knowledge of magic and extradimensional entities. His magical abilities included firing potent energy blasts, creating mystic shields, bringing gargoyles to life, and longevity. His magic was nullified by Nth Metal, as Hawkgirl defeated him with her mace. Appearances * "The Hand of Fate" * "The Terror Beyond" * "Hereafter" * "Initiation" * "This Little Piggy" * "The Return * "Dark Heart * "Wake the Dead" * "The Balance" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Far From Home" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" External links Category:Justice League members Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with ability to fly